Fox Mulder
Mulder redirects here. For other people of the same last name see Mulder (disambiguation). .]] .]] Fox William Mulder was born on Friday, October 13, 1961, in Chilmark, Martha's Vineyard. (TXF: "Paper Clip", "Dreamland II") He later joined the FBI Academy, where he earned the nickname "Spooky" due to his unconvential theories, and eventually became an FBI Special Agent assigned to the X-Files. (TXF: "Pilot", et al.) In 2002, he went on the run from the law with his former partner, Dana Scully. (TXF: "The Truth") He is the son of William and Teena Mulder, and brother of Samantha Mulder. :His mother and father first appeared in TXF: "Colony", but Teena Mulder was not named until "Kitsunegari". His sister was first seen in "Conduit", but only appeared in two photographs from her youth. Childhood Mulder's first words were "JFK", when aged 11 months. (TXF: "Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man") Later in his life, he and his sister, Samantha, would play baseball, ride their bikes to the beach and eat bologna sandwiches. The only regular responsibility that they had was getting home in time for dinner. (TXF: "Home") The Mulders had a rope swing out in their backyard but didn't have a modem, fax machine or a cell phone. (TXF: "Paper Hearts", "Home") :It can probably be assumed that the family didn't have those devices because the technology hadn't been invented yet. However, this assumption is not established nor disproved by episode information. The Mulders had a summer house in Quonochataug, Rhode Island, where the children would play on the grass while William Mulder, Fox's father, would go water-skiing with C.G.B. Spender on the water nearby. (TXF: "Talitha Cumi") In a home movie of the children playing, Fox is dressed up as the fictional character Spock. He makes silly faces at the camera and is irritated when his fake ear falls off. (TXF: "Dreamland II") Fox's ambition was to become an astronaut and his hero was NASA Lieutenant Colonel Marcus Aurelius Belt. Aged 14, Fox stayed up all night to watch Belt's space walk. He was later honored to meet Belt in 1993 while investigating an X-File. (TXF: "Space") One day when he was climbing a tree, Fox had an up-close encounter with a praying mantis. Although he initially thought the mantis was a leaf, he screamed when he realized the insect's true nature. He later remembered that his scream wasn't a "girlie" one, but of a person being "confronted by some before unknown monster that had no right existing on the same planet he inhabited". He was repulsed by the mantis and has hated insects ever since. (TXF: "War of the Coprophages") Once, his best friend's house burnt down and he spent the night in the wreckage to guard it from looters. For several years after the incident, Fox had nightmares about being trapped in a burning building. In 1993, he still had an extreme hate of fire. (TXF: "Fire") :Mulder's phobia of fire, established in the episode "Fire", was never referred to again. Some fans speculate that Mulder may have overcome his phobia in the establishing episode, yet others believe that Mulder's fear remains but was just never dealt with. Fox played right-field in baseball. (TXF: "Blood") At home, he enjoyed watching The Magician. (TXF: "Little Green Men", "Paper Hearts") Sister's Disappearance Fox's parents loved him, he got all his flu shots and pretty much led a normal life until his sister, Samantha, disappeared. (TXF: "Dreamland II") On the evening of November 27th, 1973, Fox was twelve when he was babysitting for his eight-year old sister in 2790 Vine Street, Martha's Vineyard. (TXF: "Little Green Men", "Pilot", "Conduit") By an unknown force that Fox later came to believe was alien, Samantha was taken from the house without explanation. (TXF: "Colony") As Fox's father, Bill Mulder, worked at high level in government, an unusually large search operation was conducted and even the FBI's Treasury Department became involved, but nothing was found. (TXF: "Closure") The incident tore the Mulder family apart as there were no facts or evidence to offer any hope and no one would talk about it. (TXF: "Pilot") Mulder frequently experienced nightmares concerning the disappearance of his sister. (TXF: "Little Green Men") During deep hypnotic regression conducted by Doctor Heitz Werber in 1989, Mulder was apparently able to access repressed memories of the incident. He supposedly recalled a bright light outside and a presence in the room. However, he apparently remembered that he had been paralyzed and unable to respond to his sister's repeated calls for help. (TXF: "Pilot", "Conduit", "Closure") :Mulder told Scully that he had undergone hypnosis in "Pilot". She later listened to recordings of his regression in "Conduit" and watched a video of the process in "Closure". :Some of Mulder's supposedly recovered memories contradict the version of events seen in "Little Green Men", as writers Glen Morgan and James Wong wrote that episode without having seen "Conduit". This unexplained incident was later classified as an X-File with the case number X-40253. (TXF: "Conduit") According to Mulder, his belief that aliens had abducted his sister "sustained him, fueling a quest for truths that were elusive as the memory itself". (TXF: "Colony") However, his superiors believed that Mulder had developed a consuming devotion to researching reports of alien abductions and seemingly paranormal phenomena. (TXF: "Pilot") In 2000, Special Agent Lewis Schoniger told Fox's FBI partner, Scully, that Mulder's memories were actually a typical alien abduction fantasy compensating for the sense of guilt or fear that was preventing him from remembering the truth. The FBI expert explained that Mulder's delusion played into his unconscious hope that his sister was still alive, providing him with a reason to pursue her. (TXF: "Closure") With the help of police psychic Harold Piller, Mulder eventually discovered his sister's fate in 2000. After her abduction, Samantha had lived on April Air Force Base in California, apparently with Jeffrey Spender and his father. According to a diary Mulder found on April Base, doctors had conducted brutal experiments on her in 1979, when she was fourteen years old. Samantha could vaguely recall an older brother but seemed to think that the doctors performing tests on her had stolen her memories. In her final entry, she expressed her intense desire to run away. A sergeant's blotter from 1979 showed that Samantha had managed to escape from the hospital where she had been held hostage and was picked up by police as a runaway. She was then taken to Dominic Savio Memorial Hospital, where she was signed in by an ER nurse named Arbutus Ray. Samantha had given no name to the police or nurses and had seemed to be exhibiting signs of paranoia. The hospital medical staff found scars on her knees, wrists and chest that they considered to be the result of self-inflicted abuse. Samantha had allowed no-one but Nurse Ray to touch her. As Samantha slept, Ray had seen a brief vision of Samantha dead in her bed, but the vision quickly passed and Samantha was unharmed. Late that night, a group of men arrived to take Samantha, but Ray found that she had disappeared from a locked hospital room, never to be seen again. When Mulder visited Ray's home with Scully and Harold Piller in 2000, he apparently met with an apparition of his sister and accepted Piller's theory that Samantha was with "walk-ins", old souls lurking in starlight who protect other souls from violent fates that are not meant to be. (TXF: "Closure") Education and FBI Career Oxford After the disappearance of his sister and the divorce of his parents, Mulder attended the University of Oxford from 1983 until 1986. (TXF: "Unusual Suspects") While there, he watched a documentary about an insane asylum. In one section of the programme, a patient named Creighton Jones claimed to have been abducted by "fire demons". The documentary gave Mulder nightmares. (TXF: "Our Town") Mulder graduated summa cum laude, with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Psychology. (TXF: "Dreamland II") :The ten years between his sister's abduction and his enrolement at Oxford University are largely unaccounted for. :Mulder was probably affected by the "fire demon" documentary due to his fear of fire and because he imagined what might have happened to Samantha if she was abducted the same way as Creighton Jones claimed to have been. :In "Little Green Men", Mulder mentions taking music appreciation with Professor Ganz, where he learned that the famous composer Johann Sebastian Bach had a genius for polyphony. Mulder probably studied this course at college, but there is not adequate evidence to prove this theory. FBI Training and Early Career After graduating from university at the top of his class, Mulder studied at the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia in 1986. (TXF: "Kill Switch", "Unusual Suspects") On his first day there, he learned that every fingerprint is unique. (TXF: "Squeeze") Later that year, Mulder graduated with honors. (TXF: "Dreamland II") In 1988, the FBI successfully captured murderer Monty Props with help from a monograph that Mulder had written on serial killers and the occult. (TXF: "Pilot") In the same year, Mulder was assigned to the FBI's Violent Crimes Section. (TXF: "Usual Suspects") There, he saw "the worst of humanity" and wondered how the violent suspects and killers he encountered had become evil. Although Mulder realized that there psychological explanations, that the men were victims of their parents or their environments, the scientific explanations never truly satisfied him and he began to think of evil as a contagious disease that could spread "from man to man or age to age". (TXF: "Empedocles") His partner was Jerry Lamana and his supervisor was ASAC Reggie Purdue. (TXF: "Ghost in the Machine", "Young at Heart") :Apparently, Mulder was initially assigned to the FBI as a General Assignment Agent. His assignment to the Violent Crimes Section is established as taking place in 1988, giving two years otherwise unaccounted for. Mulder's first case at the FBI as a field agent was in 1989. He investigated a series of armed robberies in Washington D.C. in which the thief, a criminal named John Barnett, had killed seven people. While working on the case, Mulder was a member of a large task force. He had an unlikely suspicion that Barnett had an inside connection to an employee at the armored car company, who was providing the criminal with information about large shipments of cash. Barnett started sending taunting notes to Mulder as he continued working on the case. Eventually, the task force had a customs warehouse at an airport staked-out in the hope of capturing Barnett's informer. However, Barnett was actually inside the vehicle himself when it arrived. Sensing that something was wrong, Barnett took the driver of the vehicle - his own accomplice - hostage. The FBI task force surrounded the criminal, ordering him to surrender his hostage and his weapon. Mulder took up a position directly behind Barnett with a clear shot at the criminal, but obeyed FBI regulations that prohibit agents from unnecessarily endangering the life of a hostage. Mulder suspected that Barnett would surrender as he had no means of escape, but the killer shot his hostage at point-blank range and then fired his gun at Agent Steve Wallenberg's face. Although Mulder shot Barnett twice, in the shoulder and hand, he was convinced that he could have saved Agent Wallenberg's life and never forgave himself for the deaths. Mulder later attended Barnett's trial and presented a testimony in court. He recalled the events of the shoot-out and angrily insulted Barnett while the judge ordered him to step down from the witness stand. After Mulder eventually complied with the instruction, Barnett threatened him, "I'll get you". (TXF: "Young at Heart") Later in 1989, Mulder was assigned to conduct a search for Susanne Modeski, who was suspected of murdering four employees at the Army Advanced Weapons Facility at Whitestone, New Mexico. While attending a computer and electronics show at the Baltimore Convention Center, Mulder noticed that two men - Melvin Frohike and John Fitzgerald Byers - were watching him from a distance. He walked to a product display where a recorded voice repeatedly announced, "They're here. Alien invaders are among us. Detect their presence with high-tech modern products." After exiting the showroom, he was followed into a corridor by the two men. He confronted them and, using a photograph of Modeski, asked whether they had seen her. Although they replied negatively, the men had indeed spoken to Modeski but she had told them that Mulder was her psychotic former boyfriend. In a warehouse at 204 Fells Point Road, Mulder found Modeski with Frohike and Byers, as well as another man, named Richard Langly. As Mulder approached the group, he announced that Modeski was under arrest. When the three men claimed that Modeski was innocent of murder, Mulder announced that they were also under arrest and ordered them to get on the ground. They complied, simplifying Mulder's job of physically arresting Modeski. However, two other men appeared who told the suspected criminal to accompany them. The men, who were armed with machine guns, refused to identify themselves to Mulder and eventually opened fire on him. Mulder rushed behind a stack of boxes, unaware that they contained an ergotamine-histomine gas that could cause anxiety and paranoia in small doses. When the shots from his attackers' weapons released the gas into the air, Mulder was affected. He coughed and groaned as he removed his shirt. His attackers approached his body as it writhed around on the ground and were about to kill him when Modeski shot the men with her own gun. She subsequently fled the scene in Mulder's car, shortly before a group of men arrived and sanitized the area. The group was led by a man who Mulder would later know as X. As the group worked on eliminating the gas from the warehouse, Mulder thought they were actually aliens. The group removed Mulder's attackers in bags, even though one was still alive. A member of the group discussed with his superior whether to "bag" Mulder, but X replied, "No one touches this man". Nearly immediately after the group left the warehouse, a SWAT team arrived and found Mulder under a large piece of cardboard that was leaning against a crate. He was nonresponsive to questions and continually repeated the words, "They're here". Frohike, Byers and Langly were later imprisoned and questioned by a Detective Munch, but he doubted their version of events. Mulder regained consciousness the next morning and, although he could remember little of what had happened, he confirmed as much of their story as he could. The men were consequently released. The police discovered that Mulder's car had been stolen and taken to a train station. Frohike, Byers and Langly used this information and met with Modeski once more. She told the three men to reach as many people with "the truth" as they possibly could. As she walked down a street, a black car suddenly screeched to a halt and a man forced her to enter the vehicle. As it past the three men, they saw X inside. After they returned to the Baltimore Convention Center, Mulder entered and told them that he was feeling better but had some "weird ideas in my head that I can't seem to shake". He also informed the men that Modeski was still missing, but no longer wanted by the FBI and the case had suddenly closed. Mulder was curious as to what had really happened the night before. The three men started to tell him about "the truth" that Modeski referred to - "that Secret elements within the United States government seek to surveil us and control our lives". (TXF: "Unusual Suspects") According to Mulder, he worked at the FBI's Behavioural Sciences Unit for three years, profiling serial killers. (TXF: "Tooms") In 1990, during this three-year assignment, Mulder investigated a killer named Edward Skur and met Arthur Dales, a former special agent with the FBI. Dales had opened an X-File on Skur labeled X-525652 in 1952. (TXF: "Travelers") :The exact dates of Mulder's assignment to the BSU are unknown. The "three years" that he mentions in "Tooms" may have been a rough estimate, but he did mention that duration in a court of law. :For a short time, Mulder may have worked both as a profiler and a field agent simultaneously. Although it is not known whether he originally did so, the episode "Milagro" seems to suggest that this is true of his work in 1999. When he claims that "no one can predict human behavior", Scully responds, "Well, isn't that what you do, Mulder, as a behavioral profiler? You imagine the killer's mind so well that you know what they're going to do next". As Scully replies in the present tense, this could mean that Mulder is still working as a behavioral profiler in 1999. If it does mean that, Scully's answer is the only clue in the entire series of Mulder continuing that work. As there is no more evidence to support this theory, it is not included in the main body of this article's text. The X-Files Mulder's success allowed him a certain freedom to pursue his own interests and he came across the X-Files in late 1990. (TXF: "Pilot (The X-Files)", "Kill Switch") Initially, the cases seemed like "a garbage dump for UFO sightings, alien abduction reports, the kind of stuff that most people laugh at as being ridiculous". However, Mulder was fascinated by the files and read hundreds of them, including all the cases he was allowed access to. He read everything he could about paranormal phenomenon and the occult. (TXF: "Pilot") At the time he started the X-Files, Mulder had a girlfriend named Diana Fowley, an FBI agent with knowledge about, and a belief in, parapsychology. She helped Mulder on a few cases before they split up and she went abroad. (TXF: "The End") :In "The End", Langly states that Diana Fowley "was there when he discovered the X-Files". This is simply impossible, as Fowley was assigned to the FBI in 1991 and Mulder is seen with an X-File in "Travelers", set in 1990. By 1991, Mulder's office was in the basement of the FBI's J. Edgar Hoover building in Washington, D.C., where the X-Files were also stored. The office had only dusty skylight windows and Mulder had decorated the walls with artifacts related to the paranormal, including a UFO poster proclaiming "I Want to Believe". Section Chief Scott Blevins, Mulder's superior, believed he had "developed a consuming devotion to an unassigned project outside the bureau mainstream". As a result, Blevins assigned Special Agent Dana Scully, a medical doctor, to work on the X-Files with Mulder and provide scientific analysis to their cases, including field reports and observations on the validity of their work. Mulder, however, believed that she had been sent to spy on him. He was aware that Scully was a medical doctor who taught at the FBI Academy and did her undergraduate degree in physics. He had read, and liked, her senior thesis, "Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation". On their first assignment together, they investigated several mysterious deaths of high school students in Oregon. It was Mulder who came to the unlikely conclusion that Billy Miles, a boy who had been in a coma since 1987, was responsible for the deaths. (TXF:"Pilot") After the X-Files Closed Eventually The X-Files were closed, and Mulder and Scully were assigned to other projects. At one point, Mulder and Scully worked with Darius Michaud's FBI team staking out a building in Dallas, Texas which has had a bomb threat. Mulder discoveres the bomb across the street in a vending machine. Mulder managed to escape before the bomb exploded. Through evidence given him by a paranoid doctor, Mulder grew to believe that the bomb was deliberately allowed to explode to destroy evidence of some victims of the alien virus. Despite the fact that he and Scully were in danger of losing their jobs at a hearing led by A.D. Jana Cassidy, and attended by A.D. Skinner, they pursued the evidence. But when Scully was stung by a bee infected with the virus, and was kidnapped, a desperate Mulder seeks her out. The Well-Manicured Man told him where to find her, in Antarctica, and what the antidote is but in doing so, lost his life. Mulder journeyed to Antarctica and saved Scully, in the process discovering a secret lab run by the Cigarette-Smoking Man and his colleague Strughold. The lab was destroyed when the alien ship lying dormant came back to life. Mulder managed to witness the alien craft prior to becoming unconcious. Later, Mulder and Scully gave evidence at the hearing where Cassidy routinely ignored their remarks. The X-Files were later reopened. After the X-Files Were Reopened Scully and Mulder's first case after the X-Files were reopened led to them hunting for a deadly creature in Arizona. What they found revived Mulder's belief in aliens, but he and Scully were discredited when they discovered that they were not reassigned to The X-Files. Instead, Special Agents Diana Fowley and Jeffrey Spender took over. Mulder was abducted after returning to the location of their first investigation. He returned dead months later, only to be brought back three months later, having been biologically preserved by an alien virus that would otherwise have turned him into an alien-replaced Super Soldier if not for the quick work of Scully. Career History * 1983-1986 University of Oxford student * 1986- FBI Academy student, instructor FBI Agent William Patterson * 1986-1988 FBI General Assignment Agent * 1988-1991 FBI Special Agent, Violent Crimes Section, partner Special Agent Jerry Lamana, supervisor Section Chief Reggie Purdue * 1992-1994 FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Section Chief Scott Blevins * 1994- FBI General Assignment Agent * 1994-1998 FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 1998- FBI Special Agent, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor FBI Agent Darius Michaud * 1998-1999- FBI Special Agent, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Assistant Director Alvin Kersh * 1999-2000- FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 2001- FBI General Assignment Agent Relationships Family William Mulder Teena Mulder Samantha Mulder Grandfather In 1995, Mulder incorrectly recalled that his grandfather would take Munchausen by Proxy Syndrome for his stomach. (TXF: "The Căluşari") In 2000, Mulder commented that Kuru, a disease that New Guinea tribesmen get from eating the brains of their relatives, seemed even more disgusting than when his "grandpa" used to slurp up soup. (TXF: "Theef") Romantic Interests Phoebe Green Diana Fowley Wife In 1990, Mulder wore a wedding ring, implying marriage. (TXF: "Travelers") : Mulder was seen without a wedding ring in 1989 ("Unusual Suspects") and 1992 ("Pilot") suggesting his "marriage" occured between those two dates. Many fans have speculated that his wife might have been Diana Fowley, as they had a relationship around this time. His marriage was not mentioned in any other episodes. Colleagues and Mentors Reggie Purdue Jerry Lamana William Patterson Scott Blevins Dana Scully Originally, Scully was assigned as Mulder's partner to spy on him and debunk his work. Over time, though, Scully found herself becoming Mulder's ally and developing a close relationship with him. A hard-bitten skeptic, Scully slowly became convinced of the truth of "the Conspiracy" only after working with Mulder for several years. Most of the time, Mulder and Scully had completely opposite views on cases. While Mulder usually looked towards paranormal explanations, Scully typically stuck to more convential explanations. For most of their association, Mulder and Scully had an emotionally intimate but strictly platonic relationship (apart from some verbal flirting). Even after working side by side for years, they almost always address each other by their surnames. Eventually, Mulder and Scully became romantically involved. Walter Skinner Darius Michaud Jeffrey Spender Alvin Kersh John Doggett Informants Mulder has had several informants over time. The Lone Gunmen and an unknown person called "Danny" have been two of Mulder's main sources of information. When he first began working on The X-Files, Deep Throat began providing Mulder with information. When Deep Throat was killed, X took his place. Marita Covarrubias, a Special Representative of the UN Secretary General, replaced X after his death. "The Lone Gunmen" Danny "Deep Throat" "X" Marita Covarrubias Enemies "Cigarette Smoking Man" Alex Krycek Background Information In the original script of the pilot episode, Mulder is described as having "longish hair, boyish good looks" and "doesn't look FBI.... If Mulder is difficult, he is not cruel. More mischievous; and intense. The FBI's bad boy in the basement." Initially, Lance Guest auditioned for the role of Mulder. However, Randy Stone, who originally cast the roles of Mulder and Scully, insisted that American actor David Duchovny audition for the part. Duchovny was eventually offered the role and consequently starred as Mulder throughout every season of The X-Files. Lance Guest later starred in the episode "Fearful Symmetry". Unlike Mulder, Duchovny neither wears ties nor has a habit of eating dried sunflower seeds and is skeptical of UFOs and the paranormal. Mulder's habit of eating dried sunflower seeds was first established by Chris Carter, the creator of The X-Files, as he is prone to that habit himself. Appearances * The X-Files ** all of Season 1 through Season 7 ** "Within" ** "Without" ** "The Gift" ** "This is Not Happening" ** "DeadAlive" ** "Three Words" ** "Empedocles" ** "Vienen" ** "Alone" ** "Essence" ** "Existence" * The Lone Gunmen ** "All About Yves" * The X-Files ** "The Truth" Mulder, Fox